justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pell Silverbolt 6
The Pell Silverbolt 6 is a jet plane in Just Cause 2. Description The Pell Silverbolt 6 is very dark grey and white in color (the only exception is the race version) and only has one vertical fin on the tail. The two wings either side of the plane have one vertical fin on each of them though. Being only slightly larger than the average car, the Silverbolt is the smallest plane in the game. It mostly spawns in black, but it also spawns in red for a couple of races. It might be based on the Messerschmitt 163 Komet. The Komet shared one of its main problems - a danger of an explosion during a landing. However, the Komet was a well armed interceptor (a type of fighter plane). It also resembles the BD-5, a small 1960's private aircraft. It will be unlocked from the Black Market after reaching 40,000 Chaos points. Performance It is extremely agile and fast, having a top speed greater than most other planes. While it has some superlative qualities, it does also have its drawbacks. It is the most fragile aircraft in the game; for example, it is outstandingly difficult to land. Should the aircraft be landed too quickly, or slightly off course, or at a slightly skewed angle, it is incredibly prone to immediate explosion, killing the player instantly. Upgrading it to level 6 will give the Silverbolt more armor, but it is still very fragile. Another salient disadvantage of the Silverbolt is that, even when fully upgraded, it is entirely unarmed. The aircraft is useful only as a method of transportation, rather than combat, unless used for suicide bombing. The Silverbolt accelerates very quickly and requires relatively very little tarmac to achieve takeoff speed. If you are skilled enough, you can make the Silverbolt take off even in Panauan military areas, but you ought to destroy all of the SAMs first (you probably won't need to do this, but it's still a good idea). If attempting to take off from faction strongholds, like the Awan Cendawan Power Plant (Ular Boys) in particular, be sure to line it up correctly. A 2 star Silverbolt should survive a failed take off, but you could still get killed. In addition, if the player is incredibly adept at flight, it is possible to take off from a helipad, thanks to the Silverbolt's fast acceleration. The plane still operates upside-down while on the ground. Given enough speed, one can hit a hill or tree and get into the air. Landing the Silverbolt is easy as long as the plane is lined up correctly on an even surface. It is possible to land on even the smallest of roads as long as it is not too uneven, beware of streetlights, trees and passing cars. The stopping distance is extremely low, which makes it possible to land in all sort of places. The most important thing to consider in both landing and taking of this aircraft, is that its small wheels are its biggest weakness and can catch on the smallest object. Sometimes it may explode seemingly randomly, this is, in most cases because of its wheels. The top speed of this aircraft is about 237.97 to 242.88 mp/h or about 380 to 388 km/h (tested at the going at waypoint) at 6 stars, making it the third fastest plane in the game or the second without DLC. Click to see the test. Instructions to land: Video at youtube. Most planes land rear wheels first, but the Pell must land all three wheels at the same time. It is recommended to look at the map or landscape so it is clear you are heading the right direction, so you can line up for a straight, level landing quite easily. As long as the wheels are extended the Silverbolt can take a fair amount of damage, meaning a skilled pilot can be takeoff even from the streets of Panau City. A skilled pilot can also use rocks and other small obstacles (as long as they don't rise up much higher then the underbelly of the aircraft) to "launch" the aircraft into the sky, creating a very near VTOL effect. This can be achieved by hitting the object at a fair speed. As long as the Silverbolt is in good condition, it should survive the impact and takeoff near vertically leaving enemies behind. Note the Silverbolt at this point maybe considerably damaged, possibly hampering its maneuverability. The Silverbolt can be flown under the terminals at Panau International Airport if the pilot is skilled enough, along with most bridges. Locations It's never found with a pilot and it's very rare that a faction member or a Panauan soldier will steal it. *It can be purchased from the Black Market for $30,000. *X:9454; Y:5760 - It can always be found in the hangar of Teluk Permata airport, which is across the bay from the Kampung Bahari village. *X:11510; Y:24440 - There's a race near Kampung Bunga Raya. Activating it will spawn a red Silverbolt. *X:4330; Y:16416 - South of Panau City's residential district. *X:11970; Y:10380 - A race near Bukit Dengkang. Activating it will spawn a red Silverbolt. *In the PC version of the game it's also possible to obtain this vehicle by Modifying the game. Some mods even give it weapons. *At Lembah Delima at the end of the mission Bridging New Contacts. This is the only one that is red-marked. Trivia *It is the successor to the Stirling STL-3 Octavio, but this plane wasn't used in Just Cause (1). **The successor in Just Cause 4 is the PA Microfighter, for it's small design and agile turning. *The Silverbolt has a back seat that is unusable to Rico and the AI, but it has been made functional in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. *Strangely when taxing fast or maneuvering fast on the ground, the sound of scraping metal can be heard, as well as sparks and debris can be seen coming from the landing gear. If you look at the tires of the main landing gear closely, they are partially sunken into the ground to the point where the wheel hubs are touching the ground. This may be the cause of the debris and sparks. This doesn't actually damage the aircraft, but it can lead players to believe so and is annoying. *Both spawn points at airports are featured in sidemissions in some way. For Lembah Delima, Bridging New Contacts ends there and Teluk Permata is the starting point for the mission Stranded, and ironically are both Ular Boys missions. *In an advertisement for the game here, it says the Pell Silverbolt 6 is flying at 524 MPH. The top speed in-game is 242 miles per hour, possibly showing that airplanes once flew at a speed closer to real aircraft. See also: Cut game content. *This is the only non-DLC plane in the game that can't be seen in AI use, even though it has two spawn points. Gallery Pell Silverbolt 6 (unique red).png|Race version. Pell Silverbolt 6 military airport.jpg|The Agency version, just landed on Paya Luas. Pell Silverbolt 6 after Bridging New Contacts.JPG|At Lembah Delima after Bridging New Contacts. This is the only time it spawns. Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2